User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 20
Im Flattered that you asked me but i am terrible at writing so im sorry i cant really help you write it sorry.... :It is not Penguin-Pal it's Director(aa). Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 13:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Please come on this chat Hello there, why don't you come on this wiki's chat. thanks ~ --~ Herbert P. Bear Esquire SR 14:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sock Hey P-P. A sock of User:Snicks10 just came on chat. So block it! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Snicks1226 I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Voting Hey not trying to get votes but when does voting on the logos start? Thanks! :) -Twinkie the Awesome Graphic Maker Hey Penguin-Pal I was just wondering, when will I be able to import my own avatar as I know you can't import one until you're automatically made a user after 4 days. It's been 4 days, anything that I have to do? (http://prntscr.com/zokfw, that's what my edit avatar screen looks like) ChillyJetti (talk) 00:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) you got the eggabooha prize Good job P-P Eggabooha check me out 02:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) 3D Glasses Page Hi P-P, the 3D Glasses page needs to be Protected from Anonymouses. They keep putting the "Rare" Template on that page. I think Registered Users should edit it. Thanks. Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! Missing 2 CMs Hello: As you may be aware of, we are currently missing 2 Chat Moderators: GrandCroconaw66 (quit) and Llove Kuwait (Demoted for inactivity). I would include Batreeqah, but his place was filled in by Dororo111122, so that problem has been solved. I've been late at night (around 3-4AM UTC) and the logs you will find are completely off topic and very childish, and there's usually 1 moderator or none (Usually it's Sharkbate, but he's almost always away). I believe we need to replace those positions. Thanks for your attention: --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 03:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not demoted for inactivity Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 03:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) chat mods needed so penguin pal i been on the chat on late because it is so fun but i seen that we need more chat mods i think snorp09 would make a good chat mod just saying please hire more Snow Beta Hat Hi P-P, I just wanted to let you know that the Snow Beta Hat is still available. Polo Field tweeted to say it is available for a few more days. Please make sure that people don't mark it as rare and unavailable over the next few days. Thanks!! PS - This will be my last message to you until I am back from my holiday on Friday. Please see my userpage notice for details Pink Cape page Penguin-Pal, Would you mind sorting the History section of the Pink Cape page into a table? I'm not sure how to do it. I know you use I decided to make this one to hold all Treasure Book release dates for unlocked items. This way the catalog wiki table won't be so cluttered with them. You add the series # in the first section (i. e. Series 16) and then the removal and release/update date in the other two. So feel free to add this to items that properly need it. Enjoy! >:D -- S h u r o w 23:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:New Wiki Table What do you mean by "in another way?" Do you mean like at a party or in a catalog? -- S h u r o w 05:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:New Wiki Table You would use multiple tables. For instance the Blue Sunglasses was available in a catalog, at a party, and was unlockable. Which means you would use the Catalog wiki table, Party wiki table. and Treasure Book wiki table separately. -- S h u r o w 05:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Cutouts & Congrats Hi P-P I've seen that cutouts are in some pages ? Are they necessary ? And congarts on your 30,500th edit :D --Arsenal55702 (talk) 11:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) More Chat Mods Hi Penguin-Pal, I know one person to the other have told you this but, we need more chat moderaters due to the fact that Llove Kuwait and Green Ninja have been demoted. Please promote some people soon. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for welcoming me to the wikia! My parents wont let me create an account so i will try as soon as possible to make an account Anonymous Person Page Unlock Please unlock the List of Known Moderators page. Operation: Blackout 2013 Hi P-P, The page named Operation: Blackout 2013 has been deleted and re-created 3 times. Is there a way to ensure that only admins can create it? Pranks Hi Penguin-Pal, I noticed Template:DeletePrank. Could you make exactly the same thing but call it Template:BanPrank (for banned from chat) and Template:BlockPrank (for blocked from the wiki). You can see the text required for this . I need you to add the content and make it work because I'm not sure how. Hi! Hi i need help with something so could you come on the chat? you know it is Apj Spike Hike Steps in Puffle Poo This is mean, yet many people say mean things about Spike and users on this wiki everyday. Page Creation Please create the page: *Template:DisablePrank ::I have created the page for Spydar, so you can ignore this message. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:52, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Snowy Bomber I have noticed that Dororo111122 has banned Snowy Bomber from chat saying he is Tyger5000's sockpuppet. If this is the case, please block him from the entire wiki? Page Creation Please create the following: *Template:Real Life :Create Template:RealLife instead then. : Is it ok if... ...I post some funny pictures I edited on the wiki that have you demoting Apj and blocking him and him chat banning you? :P I just wanted to ask so it doesn't offend you or Apj in any way! They are not supposed to though! They are for entertainment only :P I have been dumped in the sea! 13:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Really? I didn't know it was mean :/ I have been dumped in the sea! 13:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :: I changed the image now (mainly the reason being changed to stealing cake :P) I have been dumped in the sea! 13:33, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create: *Gigglebunnie with :No, the page is about the moderator who I have just met on Sleet : RE:Snowy Bomber Before I go in directly saying yes or no, I'll tell HOW I know. Yesterday, a sock of Tyger5000 *blocked now* came and I went to Moshi Monsters wiki where Tyger5000 said the same thing Tyger's sock said when I asked if it was Tyger5000. After bannin the sock, Snowy Bomber comes and said TYGER IS THE KING. THAT is how I know he is Tyger I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 13:41 14 APR 2013 (UTC) Gigglebunnie on the List of Beta Testers Please add Gigglebunnie to the List of Beta Testers as I have seen him/her wearing the Party Hat. Unlock Please unlock Template:Characters. RE: Well Done! Thanks! This is my 1627th edit!!! Block Please block for swearing and vandalism! :Hey.youcp has already blocked him so you can ignore this message! : Page Creation Please create the following: *Template: Iplinks with :UPDATE: Please also create: :*Template:simpleuserlinks with :*Template:simpleiplinks with : RE: Stamps History Go for it! Seems like a great idea! :) -- S h u r o w 19:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Why is my link not working? Hi penguin pal. I keep trying to send a link to http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Locy8/How_to_kill_pookies! But whenever I click on it it just says the page needs starting. Do you know whats going on? ~Locy8!���� (talk) 20:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind I got it under control. Nevermind. ~Locy8!���� (talk) 21:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Image Upload Please upload the following images: *Gigglebunnie Beta Player Card.png *Gigglebunnie Beta Sprite.png *Gigglebunnie Green Viking.png *Gigglebunnie on the Buddy List.png *Gigglebunnie in-game 14/04/2013.png *Gigglebunnie stamp book.png Underaged User Recently , this user got blocked for being underaged http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Guinydyl therefore he uses anonymous account too so block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.8.75.74 . Arsenal55702 Mail ! Template:Wiki problems Could you run your bot to remove the [ ] from any pages that have the Template:Wiki since the Iron Man page had the following: We don't need the [ ] otherwise it output's as: We want: There are a few pages that have this so can you run your bot to fix it? Main Namespace Categories How do I make a category only add to a page in the main namespace? Unlock Could you unlock the following pages: *Polo Field's talk page *Screenhog's talk page :I want them unlocked so I can send messages to them. : RE:RE:Underaged User Because in a comment in the end he typed '' ~Guindyl '' whatever his name is . In Fottymaddy's blog he commented that . --Arsenal55702 (talk) 16:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Klump Strangeglove Hi Penguin-Pal, please protect User:Klump Strangeglove's userpage as it is over 40% of his edits (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/Klump_Strangeglove -proof). --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Cadence176761 Hi again Penguin-Pal, please can you tell Cadence176761 to stop adding forged/fanon pictures to galleries. If they do it again please block them. Thanks --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Penguin-Pal, can i change my username to an IP address or A Wikia Contributor or Anonymous Hello. tell me explain that i could be renamed as IP Address or A Wikia Contributor or Anonymous. :) 23:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY POST I know it's mean to pookies but there are a lot of pages that are mean to pookies and they never get deleted! ~Locy8!���� (AKA The lightning shock⚡⚡) (talk) 05:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Why did you delete my post? Club penguin is filled with pookies! There are all sorts of pookie killing posts! Why haven't you deleted them too? ~Locy8!���� (AKA The lightning shock⚡⚡) (talk) 05:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for restoring my post! I will resist posting the ten our version of the trololo song! ~Locy8!���� (AKA The lightning shock⚡⚡) (talk) 06:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) OMG!!! 30,000 edits! That's more than everyone's on the MM Wiki put together! --BenAdventureBear URGENT - BLOCK!!!!! P-P, Please block for vandalism immediately!!! :Please also block for repeated vandalism and for removing content from pages. : Page Creation Please create the following page: *Super Sheep with Hamustar Is any of this true because she doesn't have a penguin. Is there any proof?? Featured Party Articles Hi Penguin-Pal, please remove the Featured Party Article from the Club Penguin Wiki Vote Page and make it part of the Featured Article Policy/Rules. It won the vote! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) New Vote Page topic I believe the topic: No linking to other wiki's should be added to the vote page to go into the policy. Sometimes, when other wikis are linked, people click and they either mess around or someone from their wiki comes and says users from here are invading I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! 10:30 Apr 16, 2013, (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, It's me Sdgsgfs. I just want to inform you that I will be inactive till 24 May at least. After that I be really active and would take some responsibilities. Sorry about this and take care of the wiki. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 12:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC)